


Bloom

by sland3rs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sland3rs/pseuds/sland3rs
Summary: Half a year, they are forced apart. Half a year, they are reunited. The god of the dead and the god of spring — two lovers whose tale is told across the stars.This is the story of one such night, when the god of spring returns to the underworld and the waiting arms of his husband.A Hades and Persephone AU.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> Don't let the nice summary fool you, there's about 1k of fluff and then smut. 
> 
> Thank you @GothicPrincessWitch for letting me borrow your Hawke to write this with <3

Being the god of spring, resilience, and growth meant that flowers bloomed with every footstep and the soft smell of citrus and freshly cut grass followed him as he left the warmth of the mortal world for the cold, dark, damp underworld. Fenris smiled. It was good to be home. 

Hawke was waiting at the entrance. His beard was freshly trimmed, hair artfully mused, black tunic draped over his chest but still showing off his muscular arms. He had a simple circlet of gold around his head though his fingers were decorated with a multitude of shiny rings. There was one of polished wood, a dark mahogany that gleamed red in the light, on his left ring finger. As always, Fenris felt a burst of pride upon seeing it. 

He had, after all, put it there. 

“My love,” Hawke said as he rushed forward. He wrapped Fenris in his arms, peppering his face and lips with kisses. Fenris melted into the touch, the first kind touch he had been privy to in so long. “My stars, my moon. I missed you more than a starving man does food, more than a mother misses her child, more than a—” 

Fenris kissed Hawke on the lips. He placed a hand on either side of Hawke's face, caressing his beard and cheeks as their tongues danced lazily together. Hawke tasted like iron and rain and a hard cut of cinnamon. Fenris thought there was nothing better. 

Their bodies pressed together, Fenris relishing in the warmth and safety of his husband's arms. Hawke had his hands on Fenris's hips, never demanding but simply requesting permission to touch Fenris like this, to be so close to him that it was like one person flowed into another. 

“Welcome home,” Hawke murmured when they pulled away. 

“I am glad to be with you again, my dear,” Fenris replied, a gentle smile on his face. “I missed you.” 

“And my soul cried for you every moment we were apart.” Hawke took Fenris's left hand and kissed his knuckles. Fenris's wedding ring — an elaborate piece of craftsmanship that only a god could have created — seemed to reflect the same gold that made up Hawke's eyes. “If I may, my love?” Hawke extended an arm out towards the path that led to the heart of the underworld. 

Fenris's smile grew. “Of course, my dear.” He was unsurprised as Hawke gently lifted Fenris in his arms, the same way he enjoyed carrying Fenris to their bed, and brought him to Castle Hawke.

The dark metal walls of the castle were only softened by the obsidian that reflected back the glow of the torch light. Skeletal guards and servants milled about, some on their way to actually maintain the grounds with others there simply to show off for Fenris. 

There were a multitude of black-leaved trees that sprouted gleaming red apples scattered through the underworld, courtesy of Hawke's appreciation for Fenris. As they passed one with particularly low branches, Fenris reached up and grabbed one. He took a bite out of it, licking the juice off his lips. Hawke was looking at him with so much affection that the spark of lust in his eyes almost went unnoticed. 

Almost. 

Fenris smiled as he pulled himself even closer to Hawke, breathing in his warm scent. People thought the god of death was a cold, harsh man. They weren't wrong, they just didn't know the full truth. 

“Your garden has grown beautifully,” Hawke said as they walked up the smooth stone street that led to the mansion. Skeletal guards stood on the side of the path, each fully armed and standing at attention. “It will be even more incredible with your care, my love.”

“I am certain that you have helped it blossom,” Fenris replied. He continued to eat his apple, a sly smile making its way on his face. It was a small apple, gone in moments, and Fenris snapped his fingers once he was done. The apple core turned into a red rose. Fenris tucked in behind one of Hawke's ears. 

Hawke blushed, tearing his eyes away from Fenris only to glance back at him as he sucked his fingers clean. 

“I heard that you have kept the offender in the underworld?” Fenris asked casually. The soft, awed look on Hawke's face was replaced with a scowl. 

“He has yet to apologize to you for his indiscretion. If it were up to me, I would wring the life from his neck.” Hawke leaned down to kiss Fenris on the forehead, his arms strong and sturdy around the love of his immortal life. “No one will ever disrespect you again, my love. I will ensure it.” 

Fenris placed a hand on Hawke's face. Hawke’s beard was soft with oil. “When you are with me, I always feel safe.” 

“You are, I swear it.” Hawke adjusted his grip on Fenris, letting him slip onto his feet so it was easier to kiss him, their tongues tangling again. Fenris moaned as Hawke squeezed his ass, feeling him through his robes. 

Hawke seemed to surround him, wrapping Fenris physically in his arms and emotionally in a feeling of safety and love that Hawke gave Fenris like no other. Fenris rested his hands on Hawke's shoulders, the strong muscle hard underneath his palms. Hawke didn't demand, didn't insist, but everything Fenris had he freely offered. He pressed against Hawke, his mind spinning with love and lust. 

“I missed you,” Fenris whispered when their lips were apart. His breath mingled with Hawke's, eyes locked on one another. “I missed you so much.” 

“I thought of you every day. I sent you letters, wrote you poetry in the sky.” 

“Oh yes, I saw. What do you owe Varric for helping deliver the letters?” Fenris asked, smile morphing into a playful grin. 

Hawke laughed. “Don't worry, every line was a Hawke original.” 

“Of course.” Fenris leaned into Hawke's arms even more and allowed Hawke to sweep him back up. 

The two made small talk as they entered the castle, discussing plans for their time together. They had such a small amount, they had to make the most of every second. And part of that was never leaving each other's presence. 

Their bedroom was vast but Fenris never felt small, never felt insecure while standing there with his husband. He smiled wide as Hawke placed him back on his feet. Fenris slipped out of his sandals and brushed his bangs out of his face. The floor was hardwood, though there was a plush carpet underneath their bed. Fenris giggled as Hawke wrapped his arms around him and dipped him before kissing him. 

“Welcome home,” Hawke said again. The flower slipped from his hair but neither of them cared. There would be more flowers, hundreds upon thousands of them. They were gods, after all. 

“I am always at home in your arms,” Fenris replied. Hawke kissed him again and, well, Fenris couldn't really complain. 

He was dizzy with love when he straightened back up, feeling Hawke's hands rest on his hips. Hawke’s hands gathered up Fenris's robes but didn't pull on them, didn't demand their removal. 

Fenris was content to draw it out, and he did genuinely have questions for his husband. “I hear that you swore you only worshipped one god,” he murmured. 

“Only one, only you,” Hawke promised. His forehead was pressed to Fenris’s, eyes meeting. The burning intensity in Hawke’s gaze made Fenris feel hot, itching to get out of his robes. “No one will ever come between us, my love. No one.” 

“You know,” Fenris said with a lazy smile, one finger ghosting across Hawke's broad chest, as if Hawke’s words did not ignite a fire in his chest, “It is only common courtesy to show me whatever altar you have to worship me.” 

The smirk on Hawke's lips grew. “It would be my honor,” he promised. He and Fenris exchanged another kiss, tongues clashing. Then Hawke broke the kiss apart and dropped to his knees. 

There was no time for Fenris to react as Hawke kissed his stomach over his robes, hands slipping down to part the tunic. Hawke felt up Fenris's muscular legs, rubbing soft circles on his thighs. Fenris bit one of his knuckles. Looking at Hawke, the god of the dead, on his knees for Fenris? It was enough to make his head spin. 

Hawke's callused hands continued exploring up as his mouth moved lower, sly grin morphing into something akin to wonder as he reached Fenris's hips. “You aren't wearing any smalls,” Hawke realized. His palms were hot against Fenris's skin, each touch leaving him straining for more. 

“W-Well, I did not want to wait any longer than—” Fenris moaned as Hawke dropped his head under Fenris's tunic and wrapped his lips around Fenris's cock. 

Fenris saw stars. Hawke's mouth was so hot, so wet, and his tongue swirled around the tip with skill gained from centuries of being together. But Fenris didn't want Hawke to just pleasure him, not without being able to see every expression on Hawke's handsome face. 

His fingers shook as he slipped his tunic off, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Hawke leaned back on his heels, eyes raking over Fenris's bare body. 

“You are the most beautiful god in the universe. The sun exists to illuminate your glory, the stars shine less bright than your eyes,” Hawke said. He pressed kisses to Fenris's thighs, breathing in deep. A bead of precum dripped from Fenris's cock. 

“Your sister is the goddess of beauty,” Fenris pointed out with as much concentration as he could summon, Hawke teasing him with such certainty. Those golden eyes seemed to pierce Fenris's soul, pushing his walls aside until he was bare in every sense of the world. 

“You're still more beautiful,” Hawke promised. He rubbed a thumb over one of the white roses on Fenris's skin. Across Fenris's body were streaks of white, twisting and curling and ever-moving. They were flowers and vines against his brown skin and many nights had passed with Hawke exploring them with his tongue. 

Fenris swallowed. He reached down and took Hawke's hand, tugging up up. The two kissed, Fenris's hands tangling in Hawke's robe. He tugged at the fabric but Hawke didn't seem to get the hint. Frustrated, Fenris ripped the fabric until he could touch Hawke's skin, feel his chest and the hair scattered there. Hawke laughed, kissing Fenris's forehead. 

“Miss me?” Hawke asked. 

“Always,” Fenris replied. His eyes fluttered as Hawke ground their bodies together, cocks rubbing close. 

It was so warm in the bed chamber. Fenris could feel a bead of sweat dripping down his face. He held onto Hawke, soft gasps escaping him every time Hawke ground against him. Hawke was thick all around, more muscular than Fenris and a good foot taller. But Fenris didn't feel vulnerable — he felt safe. He knew he could relax and let go, that Hawke would never hurt him.

Hawke rolled his body, a smear of wetness left on Fenris's hip. Hawke's golden eyes were dark with lust.

“Let me taste you, love. Let me worship you,” Hawke begged. 

Fenris nodded, stepping back and pulling Hawke along by one hand until he reached their bed. He fell onto it, the soft silk sheets caressing his skin. Hawke straddled him, thick thighs on either side of Fenris's hips. Hawke immediately kissed Fenris, one hand drifting across his jaw and the other holding Hawke up. Fenris let his fingers twist up in Hawke's hair, picking his crown up and setting it aside. 

Hawke felt like home, Fenris thought. Like home and safety and happiness. 

_“Hgn.”_ Fenris bit his lip as Hawke slid down, kisses peppered across Fenris's chest. He gently bit each nipple, hands pushing Fenris’s hips against the bed. Hawke said nothing but he winked before kissing the tip of Fenris's cock. “Stop teasing,” Fenris said, trying to sound as commanding as possible. 

“But you make such wonderful sounds,” Hawke replied. He emphasized his point by taking the tip of Fenris's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. Fenris’s back arched in the air and his hands scrambled for a grip on the sheets. His hips were pinned to the bed by hot hands, Hawke using his greater bulk to prevent Fenris from taking more. 

Hawke continued to play with Fenris, mouth tight around Fenris but never giving him everything. His eyes were locked onto Fenris's, making everything that much more intense. Hawke relaxed his throat and took in almost all of Fenris and a shiver traveled up Fenris's spine. 

“H-Hawke,” Fenris moaned. Hawke pulled off and coughed lightly, a grin on his smug face. He made a kissy face at Fenris, who pushed him playfully in the face before tugging him in for a kiss. “Are you comfortable?” 

“Kneeling between your legs is my favorite place to be.” 

Fenris raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, one of my favorites.” Hawke’s grin grew. “Permission to return to worshipping you, my love?” 

One of Fenris's hands slid down Hawke's chest, stopping right above where his hair formed a trail to his weeping cock. Despite being barely touched, Hawke was hard enough to kill a man and his thighs were trembling with effort not to seek out his own pleasure. If Fenris was the most beautiful god, Hawke was easily the most handsome. 

Fenris nodded. 

Hawke took Fenris into his mouth like he was the beginning of the world and the end of it. Fenris gasped and threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as Hawke's lips pressed against his skin. Hawke's throat tightened around Fenris, encouraging more and more sounds to escape from his mouth. Hawke didn't even pretend not to use his godhood to his advantage. Not needing to breathe meant he could stay there, head bobbing up and down around Fenris. 

Every little movement, even time Hawke tightened his throat or ran his tongue across the tip, Fenris saw stars. He was soon gasping for air, struggling to hold back. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and Hawke was the source, spreading the burning sensation throughout Fenris's body with every touch from his roaming hands. 

“Hawke, I am close,” Fenris warned. His hands twisted in the sheets as Hawke winked at him, lowering his mouth a little more around Fenris's cock. 

Hawke used one hand to start caressing Fenris's balls, the other tracing circles against his hip. He bobbed his head faster, even as the reduced strength pushing Fenris down let him start thrusting into Hawke's eager mouth. Fenris knew he couldn't gag Hawke, but he still felt a bit filthy from the sound of flesh hitting flesh as he chased his own pleasure. 

“I — I am—” Fenris could not finish his own sentence as he suddenly froze, orgasming deep in Hawke's throat. A stab of guilt hit Fenris, feeling bad about cumming in Hawke's mouth. His guilt was chased away by the low moan that Hawke let out, his eyes fluttering. Hawke continued to worship Fenris, milking every last drop and swallowing it all until Fenris was practically whining for him to stop.

Hawke pulled off Fenris's cock with a pop, licking his lips and kissing Fenris's hips and stomach. “I love you, I love you so much. You're wonderful, You're the light of my life.” 

Fenris huffed and reached for Hawke, motioning for him to give Fenris a proper kiss. There was a look of pure adoration on Hawke’s face, golden eyes shining bright as he fulfilled Fenris’s request. Their lips touched together softly, pure and innocent even as Fenris could feel Hawke’s hard cock drag against his hip. Soaked in sweat, breathless beyond belief, filled with affection — Fenris could only smile and spread his legs a little wider. 

“I love you, my dear husband. I missed you so, so much.” Fenris stuck his bottom lip out, widening his eyes ever so slightly. “Will you make love to me, my dear? Will you show me how much you care?” 

“I will never stop,” Hawke swore. And he never did.


End file.
